


if you like your coffee hot (let me be your coffee pot)

by httproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Matsukawa is a Little SHIT, Pining, Romance, coffee shop AU, kind of, small mentions of sex, super fluffy, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httproblematic/pseuds/httproblematic
Summary: Oikawa is a regular at the campus coffee shop. To Iwaizumi, he’s not just an ordinary customer.





	if you like your coffee hot (let me be your coffee pot)

He always orders the same drink, Iwaizumi notes. A white chocolate mocha with one pump of raspberry syrup. It’s sickeningly sweet, but it fits his persona perfectly. His name is Oikawa. He wears big, fluffy scarves and turtle necks in shades of maroon and mustard and cream. Iwaizumi tries not to flush from head to toe when the sweater clad boy takes his drink with grateful hands and a pleasant smile thrown over his shoulder, before waltzing away from the counter to sit at the same table by the window. 

Oikawa is always immersed in his work (he’s an astrophysics major, Iwaizumi learns), highlighting lines in his textbook and clicking away on his laptop. On Tuesday’s, when Oikawa comes in with bags under his eyes and a sheepish smile on his lips, Iwaizumi will refill his drink for free (much to his managers dismay), and relish in the way Oikawa’s large, doe-like eyes fill with surprise. Oikawa’s cheeks always flush beautifully, pink like strawberry creme, and he always whispers a bashful “thank you.” In these moments, he seems to be struggling against himself, looking as if he wants to say something. He never does.

They always chat amongst themselves during Iwaizumi’s lunch break on Tuesday’s, about everything and nothing. Oikawa has a pretty laugh, chirpy and sweet like the twinkling of a bell. The conversations never last too long, with Iwaizumi being busy making coffee and Oikawa tying himself up in his studies, but the little conversations make Iwaizumi eager for Tuesday to arrive each week.

It is Tuesday again, and yet there is no sign of Oikawa. Sure, he’s only been coming to the café for about a month, but even so, Iwaizumi can’t shake the feeling of disappointment he holds within his chest. He supposes he misses the fluffy haired brunet, with his pretty eyes and pretty voice and workaholic demeanor. Iwaizumi snaps out of his thoughts when his co-worker Matsukawa mutters behind him, “you’re a lovesick asshole.” Iwaizumi turns to glares at him. “Do you want to die?” Iwaizumi threatens. Matsukawa shrugs, taking a bite of the lemon poppy seed muffin he stole from the cooling rack. Iwaizumi sighs under his breath. 

“Sure, I’d love to. Better than watching you brood over lover boy all day.” Iwaizumi blushes at the accusation, and Matsukawa just laughs. “This is totally unlike you. The Iwaizumi I met in high school was rough and tough and confident in his ability to communicate. This Iwaizumi is a starstruck, bumbling idiot who can’t even get a guy’s number. If you really haven’t taken notice of the fact that this kid is absolutely smitten over you, then you are so dense. Stop being such a scaredy cat and just ask him on a date already!” Matsukawa exclaims.

As if by fate, the bell of the café door chimes, and soon enough, a ruffled Oikawa is standing in front of him. “Sorry, I’m late!” He says hurriedly. Iwaizumi swallows. Oikawa looks wonderful. His hair is windswept and he is wearing black jeans, paired with ankle boots and a skintight turtle neck, accentuating the slope of his waist in a way that leaves Iwaizumi’s heart hammering. Oikawa smirks, eyebrow raising quizzically at the expression on Iwaizumi’s face. Matsukawa stifles his laughter behind them. 

“Oh, ah-um- hi, Oikawa. I was wondering where you were.” Iwaizumi admits, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Oikawa’s lips curl into a warm, sunny smile, easy like summer nights. “You were?” He questions. Despite the confident grin on his face, Oikawa’s words are shy and subtle, spoken soft and intimate like a secret.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nods. “Yeah, I really was. I.. um, I like when you come here. I like to see you.” 

If Oikawa was smiling before, he is positively beaming now, rays of light filtering through his cheeks. 

“Well, I like to see you, too. That’s why I always come back.” 

It’s unfair, really. The way Oikawa trails off, fiddling with the ring on his pointer finger, nervous and shy and so, so endearing in a way that has a burst of mushy feelings coursing through his chest. Yeah, Iwaizumi thinks to himself. It’s definitely unfair. 

“You come back here to see me?” 

Oikawa nods soundly, shuffling in place. 

A pause.

“Um.. why?” The question is pretty stupid, if Matsukawa’s annoyed groan of “oh my fucking gosh..” from behind him is any telling. He yelps when Iwaizumi elbows him roughly in the ribs. “Fucking caveman...” Matsukawa grumbles in response, rubbing his side. Oikawa clears his throat, trying desperately not to laugh at the exchange in front of him. 

“Because I like you, Iwaizumi. I thought that was obvious by now.” He jokes. He’s looking at Iwaizumi from underneath his eyelashes, flirty but cautious, testing the waters between them. 

If Iwaizumi was flustered before, he’s a flurry of emotions now, whirling in his head and stomach like snow in a storm, relentless. 

“You... you like me?” 

“Um. Yeah. I do. A lot, actually.” 

“But why? You’re like, the prettiest and smartest and most hardworking person I’ve ever met. I’m so average, in comparison.” He whispers. Oikawa’s breath hitches and his lips are pursed, eyes alight with wonder and something else that he can’t quite place. Iwaizumi is unable to tear his gaze away from him, uncertainty aside.

Oikawa shakes his head then, reaching out a hand to grasp Iwaizumi’s own reassuringly over the counter. 

(Iwaizumi may or may not relish in the warmth of Oikawa’s palm.) 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Iwa-chan. You are anything but average. You’re so, so wonderful. You’re smart and caring and so frustratingly handsome, and you make the best white chocolate mocha I’ve ever had.” 

Iwaizumi laughs at that, both amused and bewildered. 

“I... the first day I saw you, I just knew that you were special. You don’t even see the way you look when you’re all focused. And do you know how cute you are in an apron? It’s seriously not fair, Iwa-chan. And you have the most gorgeous muscles and your apron hugs them in the right way and.. ugh. You’re just beautiful. But it’s so much more than the physical stuff!You actually talk to me, and you care about more than what I look like. I know I’ve only known you for a few weeks, but it feels so much longer than that. I just.. I connect with you, you know? I just really like you, and I want to learn more about you and I want to hold your hand and see you without your work clothes.” 

(Matsukawa whistles suggestively behind them, earning an angry smack to the arm from Iwaizumi and a bashful glance from Oikawa.) 

Oikawa pauses to take a breath, laughing nervously after his episode of passionate rambling. “I probably sound crazy and desperate and-“ 

The smile on Oikawa’s face is sinking, like treasure through quicksand, and the insecurity in his eyes makes Iwaizumi feel ill. He quickly intervenes. 

“No, no. I like you too, Oikawa. You don’t sound crazy or desperate or anything. I.. I was really worried today, when I didn’t see you. I look forward to our talks each week, just as much as you do. I like to listen to you nerd out about your research and see you type away on your computer by the window in your cute turtle necks with your pretty little waist (Oikawa’s breath hitches, and it makes Iwaizumi want to ravish him even more) and I want.. I want you. I want all of the things that you want. And more than that, if you’ll let me have you.” 

Oikawa grins, bashful but so blindingly happy. 

“You can have everything.” 

A pause. 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi knows that his face is alright with mirth and Oikawa’s expression mirrors his own, his eyes sparkling with adoration. He nods.

“Mhm. Every little thing.” 

They stare at each other, warm and happy and glossy eyed, until Matsukawa claps slowly from behind Iwaizumi, a cheeky grin on his face. “Fuck yeah! Finally!!” He exclaims, voice rich with genuine enthusiasm. “Just for the record, pretty boy, I’ve been rooting for the two of you since the beginning.” Iwaizumi smacks Matsukawa once again because honestly, only he was allowed to call Oikawa pretty, but the black haired boy continues on, unaffected by Iwaizumi’s violence. 

“Seriously! Iwaizumi hasn’t shut up about wanting to wine and dine you. It’s all he ever talks about anymore, I was beginning to think he’d never get the guts to ask you-“ 

“That’s enough, Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi barks. Oikawa laughs at the banter unraveling in front of him, smiling playfully once he’s won back Iwaizumi’s attention.

“Wine and dine me, huh?” He purrs, leaning over the counter in a way that has Iwaizumi’s eyes glued to the perfect arch of his back. He can’t help but want to kiss it, imagining the ways he could litter the milky white skin with marks, deep and scarlet like the apples of Oikawa’s cheeks. He swallows thickly, scratching the side of his neck.

“Um, yes. I would love to do that, if you would love to do that.” 

Oikawa brushes his fingers along Iwaizumi’s jaw, tender and meaningful, before pressing his lips to his cheek. When he draws back, his own smile is a bit wobbly, but he looks happy. 

Iwaizumi laughs, beside himself. 

“I take that as a yes, then?” 

Without answering, Oikawa dishes around for a slip of paper in his bag, before placing it gently into Iwaizumi’s palm. It’s his number, of course, and Iwaizumi can’t help the fireworks that explode in his brain, the excitement that courses through him, because his dream boy just gave him is number and kissed him on the cheek and-

“I have homework to do right now, but.. pick me up from my dorm at 7 tonight? It’s not far from yours, I don’t think.” He whispers. 

The air is thick and intimate and he loves every moment of it. Iwaizumi nods. 

“Yeah. 7 would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!! I haven’t written a fic in sooooo long. I’ve been so busy with my first year of college (I’m going into my second this upcoming fall), so I haven’t had much time to think about posting. However, it’s now summer (nearing the end of it now, actually. I move back to school in 3 weeks, pfft), so I wrote this little gooey piece. I love fluff, and there isn’t enough iwaoi fluff out there. I hope that you enjoyed it!!! :)


End file.
